1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat pipes, and more particularly to a monogroove heat pipe having separate channels for the axial transport of the liquid and vapor phases of the working medium, a multi-leg evaporation section and an artery supported generally concentrically within the liquid channel of the evaporation section for retaining liquid in the channel and assuring liquid feed to the evaporation section during periods of excessive heat transfer thereto.
2. Background
Recent monogroove heat pipe developments set forth in the above mentioned applications have produced high performance heat pipes with tested heat transport performances in excess of 14,000 W-m, and theoretical capacities in excess of 25,000 W-m. These improvements represent an increase in heat transport capacity of better than two orders of magnitude over other currently existing heat pipe designs.
The above applications are directed to continuous extending heat pipes which in certain applications may be over fifty feet in total length. While the condenser section is encompassed by a heat radiating fin, the evaporation section does not need to be so structured. Therefore, it may be advantageous to reduce the length of the evaporation section.